


你是什么味道6 （ABO）

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	你是什么味道6 （ABO）

*

 

 

朴正洙从来没想过两个人终有一天会发展到现在这个地步。

 

 

从收到金钟云希澈醉酒消息的那一刻起，他就知道自己的心安放在哪里，近三周冷战别扭的情绪忘得一干二净。纵使没有申东熙在一旁扑朔迷离的撺掇，他也笃定自己会去饭馆接应。

 

 

他担心，害怕，这个人大病未愈，却又栽入舆论的漩涡。

 

 

他眼睁睁看着金希澈大汗淋漓，用着接近于嘶吼的声音向他告白，后颈被一股奇怪的气息浸得冰凉。

 

 

虽然闻不到，但应该是李东海说的那种，辣辣的酒香吧？

 

 

自己，蠢啊。朴正洙自嘲着，释然地叹气。

 

 

混沌的情绪千丝万缕地交缠在一起，大脑中的情感神经像是被搅乱叠成了错误的排布顺序，晕眩衍生出一种微妙又错综复杂的痛。

 

 

他心疼那个行云流水一般吃下了抑制剂的alpha，心疼那个现在靠在沙发上只给他一个没落背影的金希澈。

 

 

利特对队里的每一个人都给足了关爱，除了他。

 

 

朴正洙想起自己的接近满分的护理资格考试卷上，有酒精对于药物影响的题目，他知道此情此景即使过量摄入抑制剂也只是治标不治本，凭借理论上的知识他确定金希澈依旧是欲、火难耐。

 

 

朴正洙慢慢走过去，伸开手臂，内心梳理着杂乱如麻的情愫，从里面一条一条干净清楚地拎出，这条是对他的误解，这条是对他的担心，而这条最沉重的是对他无法割舍言语的爱情。

 

 

朴正洙不知道这个感觉是否正确，如果自己也有信息素——或者说有哪种可以代表自己爱意的味道，此时此刻这个空间下，应该比金希澈的气味更浓。

*

金希澈还没来得及回话，当然朴正洙也没给他这样的机会，铺天盖地地吻就落了下来。

虽然这不是第一次接吻了，金希澈的唇齿间存留着淡淡的酒香，朴正洙搂紧怀里人的肩膀，用力贴紧两人相触的嘴唇，舌头激进地撬开牙齿，掠过对方的上颚，轻柔地舔舐着。

然而主动权并未占据太久，金希澈的脑袋就偏倚过来，也许是因为alpha本能的原因，直接把朴正洙压在身下，带有攻击性的舌头毫不留情地直接顶撞过来。和原来活动上kiss时的娇羞完全不同，金希澈大口大口地吮吸着，用力纠缠着他的舌头，肆意地霸占了整个口腔。

朴正洙缺氧了，当舌尖滑过牙床时他的身体忍不住颤抖起来，下意识躲闪金希澈的唇瓣想要唤气却迎来更加猛烈的攻击。

“别跑……”

“希……希……啊……”

发音断断续续，朴正洙意识逐渐模糊，他只感觉自己渐渐躺倒陷在沙发垫里，身上那个人的吻格外的热灼。

金希澈不安分的手摸了上来，从上到下的肌肤像是被摸了个遍。他感觉自己浑身细胞都在战栗。朴正洙被吻得忘我，直到两人唇齿分开时才意识到下身已然被扒个精光，针织衫的下摆也被撩起胡乱地堆在胸前，此时的光景异常绝色淫靡。

金希澈双手触肩脱去上衣，解开腰带把裤子甩到一边，骑坐上朴正洙的胯间，又低头吻了下去。

朴正洙此时空闲出来的嘴巴终于一个没忍住挤出一记细腻的娇嗔。

朴正洙不是没有过床伴，着实第一次被这样服务，快感布遍全身的他感觉异常羞耻却无法自拔，金希澈的技术好到让他心生醋意。胸前的红樱被指尖快速地拨弄着，略有粗糙的舌苔婉转地刮过胸膛的皮肤，贝齿仔细又轻柔地啮咬着另一边已经挺硬的凸点。

无法自控般地呻吟着，喘息着，朴正洙被一次次的冲击爽到睁不开眼，他不禁想着到底是有多少身下的人才练就这么一身本领，酸味和嫉妒溢满心间。

“希澈啊……你……你到底和多少人……”

话没说完，身上的人就停顿下来，朴正洙听到两声哼笑。

“看来还是不行啊……你还有心思想这个？”

当金希澈细嫩的手指触到自己已然坚挺的下体时朴正洙嗲着嗓子叫了出来，金希澈没给他留半点思考的时间就继续猛烈的攻势。

“那你这里呢……？嗯？正洙……？”

金希澈模糊的话语传来，他左手继续揉捏着涨红的乳首，舌头顺着胸肌的线条从胸前滑向腹间，右手灵巧的握住柱身，拇指覆上了那个膨胀又柔软的龟头。

四指蘸着小眼涌出的腺液顺着鼓起的筋络滑向囊袋，拇指继续在头部柔动着，顺着沟壑游走不停。

朴正洙爽到淫叫，快感如同电流一般在体内疯狂乱窜迷走，金希澈指尖的操弄惹得他小腹下面一阵阵地暗潮涌动。朴正洙夹杂着哼叫的大口喘息，最终承受不住三管齐下地多重刺激，伴随着巨大的快感一个挺身泄了出来。

白色的污浊从指缝里喷溅出来，躲闪不及地撒在金希澈妖孽般的脸上。屋里虽然昏暗，只有厨房那边来了盏顶灯。朴正洙用手腕蹭了蹭眼周的汗水，连忙伸手拂去金希澈脸上的浓稠反光。

“对不起希澈，我……”

朴正洙觉得脸涨热，自己应该忍住的，至少不该毫无预告地结束，但金希澈完全没有怪罪的样子，他翘起一边的嘴角，俯下身亲吻了朴正洙的眼睛。

“正洙爽过了，那么该轮到我了。”

金希澈从沙发上下来，扯了个沙发垫在地上跪了上去，双手握住朴正洙的膝盖直接拉向自己，直接把小腿夹在了肩膀上面。

“我不在乎你的从前……我只想操你。”

还没来得及回答，金希澈就把手指伸进了股勾之间。从未被他人触碰过的地方此时却异常的湿润，朴正洙羞赧异常，他想捂住眼睛却被金希澈另一只手禁锢住双手放在头间。

“我还想着……家里没有润滑液该怎么办……”金希澈戏谑地看着满身通红的身下人，手指不断地在穴口的边缘处揉搓，“你下面好湿啊，正洙……”

朴正洙羞得脸通红，根本说不出话来。金希澈用手指慢慢地挤入洞口，低下头在他的耳边吹着哈气。朴正洙从未料想过自己的身体会是这样的反应，只感觉身下有异物轻柔地进出，疼痛混着快感一同涌上心头。

随着手指数量的增加，拘谨的甬道渐渐变得松软，朴正洙原本僵硬的双腿也不经意间打开，呜咽声止不住得从喉咙流露出来。金希澈继续用三根手指开辟着，嘴唇下游到脖间用力地亲吻着。突然间手指撤出，朴正洙感觉到短暂的空虚而扭了扭腰身。

紧接着一个炽热的巨物顶上了刚刚扩张过的蜜口，朴正洙不禁倒抽了口凉气，黑暗中都没注意，他从没想过金希澈这样的美人能有这么粗壮的茎身，尺寸大得吓人。金希澈挺起上身，一手握着头部在外面蹭着淫液，一手把在朴正洙的胯间。

“要进来了……”

金希澈稍一用力，坚硬的柱身就挤入朴正洙的体内，放松过的洞穴依然疼痛难忍，朴正洙痛得挤出了眼泪。他此时突然后悔自己之前的撩拨行为，alpha发情时期的阴茎巨大异常，虽然已经做好准备，但下身依旧像是被撕裂一般得贯穿。

“希澈……啊……疼……啊……”

“正洙……正洙不哭……”

金希澈有些慌乱，他手忙脚乱地抹去朴正洙眼角的泪痕，抓住了满是虚汗的手掌。

慢慢地蠕动着，一点一点加快了速度。朴正洙仰着头感受着下身带来的冲击，慢慢地就变得奇怪起来，疼痛感逐渐消退，取而代之的是之前从未想过的快感。

金希澈逐渐加快了抽插的速度，一下一下顶入。伴随着强有力的节奏感，朴正洙被爽得大脑一片空白，他只觉得浑身毛孔都张开了，金希澈身下的巨物填充了他全部的空虚，下身触电一般，电流如同短路似的刺得他不停地震颤。他再也压抑不住喉咙间的叫声，肆意地浪叫起来。

金希澈抓着朴正洙的手，直接拽到自己的身前两人交合的位置。朴正洙摸着已然泛滥成灾的穴口，粗壮的柱体把褶皱撑得异常平滑，朴正洙感受着金希澈坚硬无比的茎身，无法言语的色情感让他的快感又上升了几层，津液伴随着淫叫不断地顺着嘴角划落下来。

朴正洙又硬了起来，带着哭腔的他想用手去触摸，却被金希澈直接拦下。金希澈干脆抽了出来，把着朴正洙的身体翻了个面，站起身，提起他的屁股又捅了进去。朴正洙的脸抵在沙发垫上，随着身后分身的一次次进攻胡乱地哼唧着，忽然间的一个触碰让他剧烈的抖动起来。

“啊……别！希澈……”

金希澈终于在不断地冲撞探索中找到了朴正洙的生殖腔，抵在入口象征下滑动两下直接杵了进去。男性beta虽然不会生育却依然保留着这个器官，不似alpha的退化，beta的穴口敏感异常。朴正洙感觉身体不再是自己的，瞬间全身升腾起燥热的水汽，他感觉自己身处一片混沌，仿佛置身于天国。股间因为不断地撞击发出噗噗的水声，迷幻的快感在脑中缭绕，此时此刻他只能令人摆布，撅着屁股蹋下腰身，被金希澈疯狂地占有。

房间里充满了罪恶的喘息声和水声，金希澈被甬道夹的呼吸凌乱，他加紧冲刺最终在朴正洙的体内成结，前端不断地涨大，最终爆发出洪流。朴正洙也被操射了，他哭着叫着，不清楚脸上是鼻涕是泪，感受着体内不断涌入的热流，失去了意识昏了过去。


End file.
